1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder crankcase comprising at least one cylinder liner as described herein.
To meet the high wear conditions which occur in modern engines in the region of the cylinder face, cylinder liners which have a higher wear resistance than the surrounding cast material are used in particular in light alloy engines.
A basic challenge when integrally casting cylinder liners in a cylinder crankcase is to provide a good connection between the cylinder crankcase and the cylinder liner. In this case, a connection which is as firm as possible must already be produced during the integral casting of the cylinder crankcase.
2. Description of Related Art
An improvement in the connection between the cylinder crankcase and the cylinder liner can be achieved, for example, by a surface treatment of the cylinder liner; DE 101 53 305 A1 may be mentioned here by way of example. On the other hand, by the geometrical configuration of the casting tool, the melt flow can be controlled in such a way that as high a flow velocity as possible is achieved along the outer side of the cylinder liner and, as a result, a disturbing oxide skin on the surface of the cylinder liner is broken up. An example of this measure is given in DE 101 53 721 A1. Disclosed in DE 198 53 803 C1 is a cylinder liner which has a bevel on an oil-chamber side of the cylinder crankcase.